


Captain America A Soldiers Story

by SuperEagle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEagle/pseuds/SuperEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a a young teen Steve and Bucky, growing up on the streets in Brooklyn, New York.</p><p>How Bucky Saved Steve from getting beating up by a gang of older teens and they became friends.</p><p>And  then it goes into the events of the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts), [Hanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/gifts).



 

**Captain America A Soldiers Story.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Captain America._ **

**_This is just for fun I hope you all enjoy it!_ **

I’m also going to be changing slight details to suit my fic but will follow the main timeline and events that we seen in the movies

but for now it will follow Steve and Bucky’s younger years and it will be slash you have been warned.

 

 

**Prologue.**

Steve Rogers POV, “Hello I suppose you, want to hear this old Soldiers Story? Very well.

My name is Steven Grant Rogers. Better known as Steve to my friends and as Captain America to the world. I fought alongside many great people in my time first during World War 2 and then in the modern times such as the Mighty Thor, the kind Dr. Bruce Banner who turns into the raging green Hulk and of coarse before I forget Tony Stark also known to the world as Iron Man who is the son of my old friend Howard Stark.

I was born in Brooklyn, New York on July 4th, 1918 to Sarah and Joseph Rogers. My father was an Army soldier who fought on the front lines and died during the First World War. My mother Sarah was a nurse; she died of Tuberculosis, which I got from her. I was an orphan I lived in an orphanage for the first few years of my life before I left in my early teens and lived on the streets in Brooklyn where I was getting beating up by some older boys while looking for some food, before I was saved by another teen like myself called James Buchanan but as I like to call him “Bucky" Barnes.” Bucky himself became an orphan long before I met him he was also living on the streets too when he saw the boys beating me up and saving me so begins my story.

 

Did you like it?

Please let me know, Coming soon Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of a a young teen Steve and Bucky, growing up on the streets in Brooklyn, New York.
> 
> How Bucky Saved Steve from getting beating up by a gang of older teens and they became friends.
> 
> And then it goes into the events of the movies.

 

**Captain America A Soldiers Story.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Captain America. This is just for run I hope you all enjoy it!_ **

I’m also going to be changing slight details to suit my fic but will follow the main timeline and events that we seen in the movies

but for now it will follow Steve and Bucky’s younger years and it will be slash you have been warned.

**Chapter 1**

On the streets in the suburb of Brooklyn Heights a young 14-year-old teen boy called Steve Rogers was looking for some food in the trashcans near a block of units. “Man I am so hungry," grumbled Steve, "I wish there was more then this.”

As he sadly eyed a half eaten left over hamburger, before he coughed up a bit of blood due to his Tuberculosis he wiped his mouth with his dirty cut sleeve of his old blue t-shirt and began eating the hamburger he found. As he was finishing the last of it he heard a group of older boys ranging between 15-18, they walked up to him slowly, the oldest of them said to him. “Well well boys what do we have here? It looks like a food rat to me and what do we do to rats? “We get them,” Yelled another of the boys.

And Steve took off running as fast as his sickly legs would allow him to, as he knew he was far too weak to even think of trying to take them on. The group of boys took off after him yelling “Hey get back here, you are so dead.” They ran after him throughout alleyways into different streets. Before he tripped over the expressway thankfully there were no cars coming but now the boys had caught him and there was nowhere for him to go to. Steve got up slowly in pain and coughing.

“Look at this boys look how sick this guy is what you say we put him out his misery?” said the oldest boy and they all agreed and they picked him up by the collar of his t-shirt and started beating him up, Steve said, “Hey let me go!” He suddenly kicked one in the chin, the oldest boy let him go with a cruise swearing all the while, when the other boys moved in to attack him, Steve looked around and found an old metal poll picked it up and tried to swing it around to hit one of the boys but he missed and the boys kicked him in the stomach and Steve fell to the ground really tried and coughing up a lot of blood, when he heard a shout. “Hey let him go!” and he weekly looked up and saw another older teen jump down from the wire fence gate.

That led onto some private land across the expressway. “I said let him go now!” growled Bucky. As he gave a stern hard look at the group of boys one of them said “What’s it to you?”

When Bucky ran forward and delivered a quick upper hook in the guy’s face he let go with a loud oomph! and fell back on the ground. “Why you," the other one yelled "Let’s get him.“

Bucky watched them coming and ducked under a swing and quickly punched one hard in the gut, and rolled out of the way of a kick at his head and spun around and knocked the next guy from under his feet, and when the leader of the boys came to attack Bucky with a knife he rolled out of the way and kicked the knife out of his hands before he twisted the guys arm hard around his back and then threw him away on the ground. “Come on guys let gets out of here.”

And they slowly ran off. “Hey you alright kid?” Bucky asked Steve. “Ye... Yeah I’m alright thanks and I’m not a kid!” Steve told him with a pout. Bucky just gave a cheeky grin “yes I guess you aren’t a runt, my name’s Bucky Barnes and yours?” “It’s Steve not runt Steve Rogers” “Nice to meet you Steve, looks like you could use a hand up.”

And he bent down and offered his head to him. Steve grabbed onto his hand and with his help he weakly got up off the ground. “Yeah it’s nice to meet you too; you saved my ass back there.” Steve replied. “No problem anyway I hate guys like that as if our lives aren’t hard enough already.” “Yes that is true.” Steve muttered sadly.

“Come on, you can stay at my place it’s not much but it’s nearby.” Bucky offered him. Steve smiled at him and nodded and together they made there way across the road into a small hole in the wire fence and walked towards Bucky’s place, it was more of an old tin shed but the river was nearby for water and food. “You know something Steve? I think you and I will be the best of friends.” “Steve just gave a grin of his own and was happy for once in his life things were starting to look up.

 

Like it or hate it please let me know,

Coming Soon Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Captain America._ **

_**  
** _

_**This is just for run I hope you all enjoy it! I’m also going to be changing slight details to suit my fic** _

_**but will follow the main timeline and events that we seen in the movies but for now it will follow Steve and Bucky’s younger years** _

_**and it will be slash you have been warned.** _

  


Chapter 2. 

  


Wow, this is a pretty good place you have here.” Steve told Bucky, as he looked inside the old tin shed that Bucky setup as his home, It had a few old books, a portable gas stove, for the cooking, and an old worn lounge to sleep on.

“Yeah, it’s not much but it’s been a home to me for a while now.”

Bucky replied. “So Steve where about do you live?” Bucky asked him. “I live in near some trees near the Brooklyn Bridge.” Steve said.

“That’s a good spot, have you been there long?” Bucky asked. “I’ve lived near there for a few years now, it’s not as good as this place is though.”

“Thanks, but I just found this old place by chance, and lived here for a while.” “Let’s have something to eat, I have some fish that I got from the river, and a few vegetables that I was lucky enough to get earlier, let me fry these and then eat.

Bucky cooked the meal over the stove with an old frying pan and Steve looked on with hunger, as he hadn’t eaten a lot apart from the leftover hamburger.

“Come on runt let’s eat” Bucky told him, Steve took a plate with a frown at over the runt bit. And eat they did.

After their meal, Bucky told him he could stay with him if he wanted, and Steve agreed, Steve started reading a few of Bucky’s books, and the ones about the martial arts fascinated him and asked Bucky if he could teach him some Bucky agreed to try and teach him the next day.

They talked for a while then went to bed with Steve excited to start learning how to defend himself against future bullies.

Like it or hate it please let me know,

Coming Soon Chapter 3.


End file.
